


The Great War

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - World War I, ESC, Gen, WW1, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the final of the 2019 Eurovision when a time portal opens up and takes everyone back to WW1. Hatari-centric fic.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the Eurovision Song Contest 2019, and the last song of the night, "La Venda" by Miki, had just finished performing.  
"Thank you Europe!" Miki said into the microphone as he walked off the stage, "Thank you so much!"  
Meanwhile backstage, Icelandic Eurovision contestants Hatari were talking to the other acts and waiting for the results part of the show to start.  
"Oh, you guys are going to do well," said Kate, the Australian entrant.  
"You think so?" Matthias grinned, "Thank you!"  
Just then the hosts walked out onto the stage again, ready to announce the start of the results ceremony. But their night was about to change.  
It was then that the strange green light covered everything. It was then that a portal took them back in time. Back in time to World War One.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatari had been in the strange new place for a few hours. They were clearly in the United Kingdom, but something just wasn't right.  
A cursory glance at some nearby British newspapers that had been strewn on the ground had told them that they were in the year 1917.  
"1917?" Einar said, "But how?"  
"I have no idea," Klemens replied, "The best thing we can do now is to find where everyone else is and figure out how to go back somehow."  
"That's easier said than done," Matthias said.  
Of course, there was a huge problem with being in the year 1917. The First World War was ongoing. That would cause a few problems. Especially since the UK, which they were in, was involved.  
There was also the problem of accents. Klemens, when speaking English, sounded suitably British, but the same could not be said for Matthias and Einar.  
"Klem..." Matthias said, suddenly realizing the problem, "What if the British people... what if they think we're Germans?"  
"Hey, I wouldn't let that happen," Klemens said, "I'd vouch for you. Besides, we're Icelandic. Icelandic people exist, even now. There shouldn't be any problems."  
Matthias hoped that Klemens was right as the three of them continued down the dusty road.


End file.
